OOU The News is Bad
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Heavily Shuttered Building --------- Shark let's himself into Lifeline's clinic, fully expecting she’ll be hard at work on the locals. It really never seems to end. "So I have some news to impart." Lifeline is actually not working for a change. Well, not on locals, anyway. It's cleaning day, and every spare part, spanner, wrench, and bit of tubing has been removed from various storage locations and are piled on and around the med table while she cleans the workbench and storage area above it. "Oh? What news?" Shark looks at the mess that is before him and shakes his head a bit. "I see I caught you on cleaning day." a little chuckle, then he strides over to stand beside you, "The scientists gave me some news about what they think has happened, what may happen next." Lifeline stops to look at Shark. "Oh?" Shark takes a moment to get his thoughts together, then crouches next to you, placing a hand on your nearest forearm. "They said that there was traces of time that was out of place to our time that starts some cycles ago. Then they realized where that tracing was taking them, so they went over to the coliseum to investigate. There they found more traces of this time that is out of whack with our own." Lifeline ruminates on Shark's words for a moment, then shutters her optics and curses faintly. "Do they know how to fix it?" Shark flexes his fingers against your forearm gently, "They are already working on it, but they believe they may not have to do a thing. It is their belief that in a few mega cycles it will just fix itself and all we know now will just cease to exist." Lifeline says, "Wait, just ... cease?" Shark nods, "Yeah, they said that we won't even be aware of it, just it will happen. So I think you should know something Lifeline." Lifeline sets down the items in her hands and turns to look at Shark squarely. "What's that, Shark?" Shark smiles at you, "Just that I'll always care about you, it may not be the way I do now in this time.. in this now.. but I will. Even if you don't like it, you cannot change it. Even if you tried." Lifeline smiles back, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Shark's. "You'd better." Shark's flicker a deeper green, there's actually a hint of oil at the edge of one. "So what do you want to do with your time then Lifeline?" he asks. From afar, Discordia (Disco) has just been so exhausted.. Long distance to Discordia: Shark hugs Lifeline says, "First, I want to get this place straightened out again. After that, I'm open to suggestions." Shark shakes his head a little, then moves the hand on your forearm to your hand, takes your hand and kisses your knuckles. "Your priorities are a little skewed there Lifeline." he smiles and chuckles. Lifeline chuckles also and straightens again. "I could say the same about you. Come on, help me out and it'll be done quickly." Shark releases your hand and straightens out of his crouch, "All right." he murmurs softly, "Still think there's no point." Lifeline says, "Would you rather I'm distracted and grouchy because I /know/ that stuff's all messy out here?" Shark moves to get things straightened, "Primus knows I wouldn't want your last moments to be grouchy and distracted." he states calmly. Lifeline starts straightening, reorganizing, and putting things away. "Of course. Don't want to risk that that's how I'd be once time is un-tampered again." Shark nods to that bit of logic, "Yeah, I don't think I'd want that at all." he smiles and assists with the heavier items, even if he knows you can handle them. Lifeline lets Shark wrangle the heavy items, busy putting all of her hand tools back in their places on the wall over the workbench. The hooks, mini-shelves, ledges, and pegs appear to have no rhyme or reason until she puts some wrench or other on them, and then the efficient order of the tools becomes clear. Shark seems a bit resigned to you wanting things straightened up, but he looks very sad. YEs there are better things he'd be doing right now... at least in his mind they are better. Over Power transmits, "That's right, Prime. Run. Run away. Preserve your life, preserve yourself, and let the fact that you were forced to cheat rankle in your honorable little soul. And know, too, that I'll be waiting for our next confrontation. And this time, I won't let you walk away so easily." Lifeline puts the last wrench in its place and looks at Shark. "Hey, stop looking like someone ran over your tail. It's not that bad." Shark frowns a hint, "It is that bad. I love you.. this does not sit well with me at all." he sighs softly, "I thought maybe you thought more of us than such a comment." Lifeline walks over to look up at Shark. "I do think more of us. It's not that bad because we're done straightening up." Shark nods, "I know." he tries to smile even just a little. "Just bothers me that this was just a big lie.. some sort of cosmic joke being played on us." Lifeline says, "Maybe for the other versions of us. But for us, it's as real as we are." She finally gives him a hug -- one he's probably been waiting for a while. "So let's go make the best of it." Shark accepts the hug, which he returns. Leaning his helm against yours. "Its as real as it will be until its gone." he states, "And yes, let's do that." he gives an honest smile this time. Lifeline smiles also. "Good. Come on, then." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Time Warp TP